Because You Live
by VyxenSkye
Summary: For AkuRoku Day 8/13! “Because you live and breathe, because you mke me believe in myself when nobody else can help, because you live, my world has twice as many stars in the sky…”


Because You Live

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: For AkuRoku Day 8/13! "Because you live and breathe, because you mke me believe in myself when nobody else can help, because you live, my world has twice as many stars in the sky…"

Warnings: Yaoi, obviously. Hooray for AkuRoku! Gotta love it… Um, sorta AU cause it's during the time that Roxas was with the Organization… Not really much else… I did delete the "girl" in the lyrics...

I don't own Kingdom Hearts I/II or "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney (who will forever look like Roxas to me…) I cry.

* * *

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, what's the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

_**Because You Live – Jesse McCartney (LOL ROXAS!)**_

* * *

Axel lay awake late into the night, staring at the drab, boring white ceiling above him. He sighed, raising a hand slowly to rub at his forehead as he closed his eyes to block out the view of the whiteness.

_Everything in this freaking castle is white… Maybe I should add some color… burn marks are always a nice addition…_

He opened his eyes to peer between the gaps in his fingers, turning his head to look out the single window in the room, staring out into the rain that fell outside.

It was almost always raining in The World That Never Was, which was something that Axel didn't like at all. He was a fire being after all, water was not his friend. Well, Demyx was, but that dolt was at least entertaining. Demyx was a good man, and a good friend, and Axel was glad to have known him at the least, even though they did butt heads every now and then because of their opposing elements.

The redhead sighed again, shifting slightly. A soft moan at his side made him stop, though, his body stilling in an uneasy attempt not to wake the sleeping form beside him. His head slowly shifted, moving so he could look at the lithe body that lay curled against his side.

A small smile came to his face as his acid green eyes focused on the small form beside him, a swelling feeling moving into his chest. He moved again, carefully rolling onto his side so he could better look at this tiny miracle that had come into his existence.

Roxas. Number 13. The Key of Destiny. The blond was such an enigma for Axel, full of contempt for the world around him, almost always frowning and getting lost in thought, and yet still friendly and mischievous. Axel smiled as he thought back to when Roxas had first joined the Organization, remembering what it had been like to first meet the blond.

Roxas had been rather shy and quiet, simply staring around the huge room with disinterest in his blue eyes. Xemnas had brought him back already named and ready to go, choosing Axel from the gathered members to take him to his room, showing him the ropes of The Castle That Never Was.

The redhead had been more than happy to show the small boy around; he was always happy to see new faces (read: new people to torture and prank.) In the end though, Roxas had turned out to be a valuable partner and an enjoyable person to be around; Axel soon found himself spending more time with Roxas than anyone else in the Organization. The two were soon made partners, and they were always out on missions together.

It wasn't long before friendship wasn't enough for them; curiosity led them to experimentation, and, being as close as they were, neither one was extremely nervous practicing with each other. Though they were told that they didn't have hearts, Roxas refused to believe it, and he dragged Axel into his scheming and tentative experiments.

Everything started with a kiss. Roxas had found Axel in his room, as usual, just sitting and trying to figure out how he could spruce up the room a little. The blond had then come up to Axel, sat beside him on the bed, grabbed his face and promptly kissed him.

Axel had stared at him, bewildered for a moment, and then he had managed to ask Roxas just 'what the hell he was doing.' Roxas had responded with a simple smile, his blue eyes shining faintly with mischief as he got up and left Axel to think on what had just happened.

Not to be outdone, the redhead had returned the favor. Not three days later he had entered Roxas' room and done nearly the same thing, only thing time threading his fingers through the blond hair and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Roxas had responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and pulling himself up against the redhead's long, muscular body.

They had parted slowly, Axel's eyes half-lidded and full of something that Roxas didn't recognize, their gaze powerful and hungry as they looked into Roxas' own blue eyes. They had stared at each other for a long moment, and then Axel released Roxas, pushing himself away from his small partner.

"Well, do you know what that was about?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged. "You started it."

Axel huffed. "Details. Who needs 'em?"

Occasional kisses had led to full-blown make-out sessions, and it wasn't long before the two would seek each other out at least once a day to kiss and touch in one another's room. One day, after a session that had gone a little farther than usual, (far enough for Axel to lose his shirt sometime in the process) the redhead ventured a question. "How come we're doing this?"

Roxas had rolled over, flinging an arm across Axel's chest and resting his cheek against the other's collarbone. "To prove that we aren't emotionless."

Axel had accepted that without question, nodding and curling an arm around Roxas' shoulders to hold the tiny body closer to his own.

It wasn't long before Roxas came to seek him out in the middle of the night, and all Axel could remember was blazing fire in his body and the feeling of Roxas' bare flesh against his own, tan sweat-covered skin glistening in the moonlight, blond hair flowing over and through his fingers, shuddering moist lips that begged for his attention, and moans of his name amid whimpers and gasps of pleasure.

He had awoken the next morning with Roxas' naked body pressed against the contours of his own, their forms sticky and damp. This had become a regular occurrence, and now it was very rare that Roxas slept in his own room.

The redhead smiled, reaching up with one hand to touch Roxas' face, smoothing the blond hair away from the younger's tanned skin. Roxas sighed softly in his sleep, shifting closer to Axel's warm body and then settling.

He didn't know what to do with him, in all honesty. Axel was at a loss at how to accept this tiny miracle that had decided to randomly enter his existence. He had been moving through days without a real thought to how things were going, simply following orders and doing what Xemnas asked of him without protesting. But then the Superior had given him Roxas, a small, blond boy without a clue as to who he was or who he had been.

And now that they were together, now that they had each other to hold onto, Roxas had found himself a place, and he wasn't likely to let go of it. Axel wasn't about to let go of the blond either; he had given him a whole new purpose.

Axel smiled, leaning to press a gentle kiss to Roxas' forehead. Even though he had been alright before Roxas had come, he was so much more now. He was, (dare he say it) more alive now then he had ever been, even before he had become a Nobody.

He had found this angel, and he was never going to let him go.

Because of Roxas, Axel could truly say that he lived. Because of Roxas, he could dare to say that Xemnas was wrong; that Nobodies did have emotions, that Nobodies did have hearts.

Because his heart was a small blond boy with amazing sapphire eyes and a dazzling smile.


End file.
